Office Space
by gingerdorks
Summary: A phone call interrupts Anna and Hans whilst they're hard at work. Modern/office au


Anna let out a choked gasp, her head thudding against the solid wood of her boss' desk. He stood, leaning over her with her legs slung over his shoulders as he thumbed her clit, eyes hooded and mouth slack.

"Faster," she gasped, rolling her hips impatiently.

He shook his head and laughed breathlessly, slowing his movements just to taunt her. "Just for today, you can have an extra half hour for lunch. I insist,"

"This isn't about that and you know it," she growled, lifting her hips again as she tried to force him deeper.

He laughed again, turning his head to nip at her leg. She groaned and clutched at the desk, accidentally crumpling a few errant papers in her fist.

"I hope you plan on replacing those," he panted. "I can't have you bringing this practice into –hah – disrepute by having me send out creased letters," he moaned a little as she rippled around him, eyes slipping shut.

The phone rang, a shrill bleat that couldn't be ignored.

He paused mid-thrust, Anna mewling in protest, and looked down at her.

"Well?" he grinned wickedly. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"W-what?"

"You're my secretary, are you not? Although if you refuse to do your job, I suppose I'll have to get it myself," he withdrew a little, making as if to reach for the phone.

He was playing her and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the front of his shirt, stopping him. She groped blindly behind her for the handset, eyes locked with his. He smirked as she picked up the phone, sliding back in at an agonisingly slow pace.

"W-Westergard and Co., how may I h-ahh-"a moan tore from her throat as Hans thrust unexpectedly deep inside, making her lose concentration.

"I'm fine," she whispered into phone. "I was just – taken…taken by surprise by…something. How may I help you?" She tried again, covering the handset with her palm so the caller couldn't hear the little huffs she was releasing as Hans drove himself into her.

"An appointment?" she squeaked. "Yes, I'm sure that can be – ah – arranged…" She sighed, hoping she sounded more frustrated than anything else. "Let me just c-check his schedule…"

Anna widened her eyes up at him desperately, knowing his appointment book was in a drawer at the opposite end of the desk to them. He merely grinned and mouthed Wednesday, 3 o' clock before leaning down to graze her nipple with his teeth. She gasped and arched into him, gripping the handset until her knuckles whitened.

Closing her eyes, she removed her hand from the phone and repeated the date, trying to stop her voice from sounding too breathy.

"So you can make it? That's – uhh – wonderful…" Hearing that the conversation was coming to a close, Hans picked up the pace, slamming into her as he bit down on her freckled flesh.

Anna's mouth opened wide in a silent gasp, burying her face in the crook of her elbow, the voice at the other end of the line making less and less sense. Hans drew back, using his thumb again to draw hot, quick circles against her nub.

She bit her lip as the caller continued to talk, willing herself to stay quiet until the merciful moment came when they put the phone down. But still they babbled on, seemingly unaware that she wasn't paying attention, more focused on the man rutting into her on his very own desk.

"I know you're close," he whispered tauntingly, before rearing back and exhaling heavily. "I canfeel it…"

She whimpered, though thankfully too quietly for the client to notice. Please be finished soon, please hang up…

"Come on," hands planted either side of her, he lowered himself so that he hovered just above her, his blown pupils locked with hers. "Come for me, Laandvik,"

Anna couldn't help the moan that ripped its way from her throat as she let herself go, her hips lifting clean off the desk before flopping back down with a thunk, her energy spent. Hans was a little more controlled, biting his lip to hold back his grunt as he came.

The line had gone deadly quiet, Anna realised.

"H-hello?" she whispered, her cheeks aflame as Hans grinned down at her, triumph lighting up his eyes.

One beat.

Two beats.

"Are you quite alright, miss? There seems to be some…disturbance…"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright!" She wracked her brain for a plausible excuse for making a noiselike that. "Uh… I thought…I thought I saw a mouse," She sat up slowly, propping her elbow up on her legs, which were dangling off the edge of the desk.

Hans, who had been tidying himself up, let out an incredulous snort and turned away, one hand covering his eyes in disbelief. Anna bit back a laugh of her own, wishing she was a bit more quick on her feet when it came to excuses.

"Good lord, you don't have an infestation, do you?" She almost sighed with relief. They'd bought it, they actually believed her.

"Oh – no! No, of course not! I'm so silly! Mr Westergard had dropped one of his gloves on the floor, and when I glanced around quickly it looked like – well, a mouse!" She laughed a little hysterically, wondering when this nightmare would end. "I'm terrified of mice," she lied, trying to further explain that god-awful moan she'd made. The client didn't seem to care, merely confirming the appointment time before finally – finally – hanging up.

Anna buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly, wanting to just curl up in a ball anddie. She felt a hand in her hair.

"It's not so bad, they seemed to believe you about the…" She could practically hear him smirk. "Mice,"

"That's easy for you to say!" she shot back, dropping her hands so she could glare at him. "You didn't just have a client hear you fucking come over the phone!"

"Do you not think it was worth it?" He wore a self-satisfied grin, sure of the answer.

"That's hardly the point," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." She shifted so that her back was to him.

"Don't be like that," He nuzzled into her, his sideburn brushing against her cheek the way he knew she liked. "I'll make it up to you,"

"How?"

"I'll make dinner," He cooed, rubbing her shoulders.

"Hmmm," She didn't sound particularly impressed.

"And I'll give you a repeat performance of today…but I'll make sure the phone is off first,"

She was silent for a few moments, considering. "Deal," She grinned, hopping of the desk. "Well, I suppose I'd better get these re-done…" She leaned further over the desk than was strictly necessary, collecting the crumpled mass of papers. Ignoring the direction of his gaze, she walked over to the door and opened it, peering over her shoulder to address him.

"I'll see you later…Sir,"


End file.
